


So Keep Dancing Through

by selkiemaiden



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Gen, directed at rich from his dad, jake in a wheelchair, jake is homeless, possibly some verbal abuse in later chapters?, post halloween, post squip, rich's dad is Not Good, things will end nicely i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiemaiden/pseuds/selkiemaiden
Summary: Jake needs a place to stay but doesn't want Rich to worry. Rich just got back into his routine life again, after all. But one night of Xbox and half-heard shouting through a door and talking til morning makes both boys realize that sometimes it's good to share secrets - the people who mean the most won't judge you anyway.





	So Keep Dancing Through

**Author's Note:**

> hm, summaries are not my thing? hopefully jake isn't ooc - i tried!  
> i hope y'all enjoy!!

It had been about a week since Rich had been discharged from the hospital. It took seven whole days for everything to click back into place, for Rich Goranski to get back in the swing of things - both at school and at home. That wasn't too bad, all things considered.  
It was on this seventh day that Rich's best friend wheeled over to him during lunch, as he was wont to do. But unlike his usual cheery, loud self, Jake seemed nervous - a little fidgety even.

"Yo, Jakey D! Buddy, what's up? You seem... nervous. Like, Jeremy nervous." Rich started with a light chuckle.  
Jake looked from his hands to Rich, brows raised a moment before they furrowed together as a smile painted his lips. A soft laugh left Jake Dillinger's mouth and Rich felt his heart skip a beat. "Yeah, I guess I am a little nervous." he admitted and he watched as his best friend's head cocked to one side.  
"Oh... okay. But, like, why?"

Jake shifted a bit in his seat. He didn't know how to bring this up delicately. It wasn't that the boy was tactless, per se... he was usually good with being discreet about sensitive issues but this was something part of him just wanted to avoid talking about entirely. He'd shoved it to the back of his mind and waited as long as he could — as long as it took for Rich's life to regain some sense of normalcy. But it was now or never right? It was getting a lot colder at night lately and there's only so much warmth a varsity jacket can give...

Rich could tell by his silence that this was something his best friend didn't wanna talk about. He could also tell it was something his best friend felt was important to talk about, otherwise he would've tried brushing it off saying "don't worry, man! we can talk about whatever it is later" and offering Jake some french fries or his fruit cup. But instead he sat in silence, watching as Jake took his time.

Jake took a breath, his eyes on Rich as he attempted to seem more upbeat than he felt. "I was just wondering if like. I could stay at your place for a bit?" He paused. "I mean, if not then no worries, obviously! Like, it's all good. Hamuna Cantata." He said, emphasizing his words with a casual wave of his hand. "I just figured it's been a while since we just chilled and played Xbox."

Rich was a bit surprised by Jake's request but almost snorted in laughter at his butchered version of ‘hakuna matata’. A wide grin made its way to his face. "Yeah, sure! Sounds like a fun ass time, bro!" He affirmed, watching as Jake's face lit up in a smile. He was too busy internally panicking about what his dad might say to pay any attention to the nagging at the back of his mind saying that maybe there was a bit more to Jake's request than the boy would like to admit.

"Really? I mean - fuck yeah! Cool!" Jake grinned. He wasn't sure if Rich had quite gotten the full intent behind his question but even if he hadn't at least tonight he wouldn't be alone – and he'd be warm. Two birds with one stone.

"Hell yeah!" Rich said, his smile matching Jake's despite his inner turmoil. He wasn't sure what his dad would say about Jake coming over - it was usually Rich who went over to Jake's. Jake had never really had to deal with Rich's dad because he either a) only ever grunted out a "hello" in response to the boy's cheerful greeting or b) was already passed out when Jake came over before. He quickly forced down any feelings of anxiety, swallowing as he tried to keep his composure. If they were quiet and snuck in, everything would be fine. ‘Chill out, Richard.’ he told himself. ‘Everything'll work out.’

He came back to his senses to find Jake waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Goranski. You there, bro?"  
Rich actually jolted a little, but grinned nonetheless. "Yeah, just fantasizing about how hard I'm gonna kick your ass in Halo later!"  
Jake gave a short chuckle. "Lucky for you, I like my ass kicked hard." He said, throwing finger guns in Rich's direction and winking playfully.  
Rich choked on his apple juice, his heart leaping into his chest. Rich didn't blush easily but if he did whoo, boy. His choking caused Jake to laugh, and Jake's laughing caused him to follow suit.  
"Wow, kinky." The shorter boy grinned, waggling his eyebrows.  
"You know it." Jake vollied with a wink just as the bell for their next class rang. 

Rich moved to toss his garbage and put his tray in the tray return, taking Jake's tray with him too. Once back at the table, he stretched his arms above him, the fabric of his tank top riding up a bit to show his tummy.  
"Alright!" He said, causing his friend to jump slightly. Jake had been focused on the small patch of skin exposed by Rich's stretch but hopefully he wasn't caught? "Meet me at my locker after class – we'll skip last period, go grab your shit and then head to my place, 'kay?" 

If Rich had caught him staring, he didn't let on and for that Jake was grateful. To get his — ? "Uh, actually we don't need to make any pitstops - we can head straight to your house, I've got everything I need in my backpack." He said, wincing at the hint of hesitation in his voice. Hopefully Rich didn't notice, he could be rather oblivious sometimes...

For the second time today, Rich was surprised by his best friend. He'd expected to have to stop by wherever Jake was staying to pick up some pajamas and a change of clothes or something... but hey, whatever. He must've planned on Rich saying yes. A laugh bubbled past the short teen's lips. "Knew I couldn't refuse you huh, Jakey D?" he smiled.

Jake barked a laugh. "You never have before." he replied, a matching smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
Rich sighed in dramatic defeat. "You're not wrong." he conceded.  
"With you, I never am." Jake teased.  
Another laugh left Rich and he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, well. Let's get to class! Don't wanna be late and get like. detention or something, then we'll have to reassess our plan." he hummed.

Jake nodded. "Good point! Let's go." he said, already wheeling himself out of the cafeteria. Rich quickly followed suit, chatting as he walked his friend to class before they parted ways. All they had to do was get through one more class – one more class and then it was all fun times and Xbox games at Casa Goranski...


End file.
